Interaction between software and hardware is an important aspect in computing related testing. A software component on a host is often tested to determine whether a particular electronic device can successfully interact with that component. For example, a test may be performed to determine whether an operating system and an electronic device can properly interact with each other using a certain driver. This kind of compatibility testing is especially important for an operating system with automatic configuration capabilities, such as plug and play functions. An effective test may be designed to determine the behavior of a host when multiple devices are connected to different ports on the host. The electronic devices in the test may include Universal Serial Bus (USB) devices, IEEE 1394 devices, etc.